


【闪博】倒影 （球二博）

by lardyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 北极冰冷CP群广告时间闪博冷cp抱团 571164144美剧【闪电侠】相关衍生同





	【闪博】倒影 （球二博）

**Author's Note:**

> 收录在本子【布丁先生和他的暴躁博士】  
> 已完售。  
> 感谢

注意：

因为DC世界的复杂性

从电影到电视剧到漫画到动画以及多如牦牛的平行世界

作者不是考据党。所以，无法做到没有BUG

所以，这是充满BUG的文。所以，人物OOC跑不了了

无法接受的请慎入慎入慎入

作者号称错别字小王子

PS。作者可拆不逆，谢谢

Harrison揉了揉眼睛，他和Cisco这几天都在加班维修一个原属于粒子加速器的稳定装置，奇点缺口的稳定性出了点小问题，他们就拆了暂时用不到的旧装置来修一修先顶上。

几个小时前完成更换零件的工作后，Cisco就如临大赦的跑去休息室补眠了，但不知为何Harrison心里总有一丝挥之不去怪异感，坚持留下来监测实时数据，没想到一眨眼就已经快要凌晨三点了。

主控室的通讯灯一闪一闪亮了起来，Harrison按下了接听，“有事吗，Allen？”

“嗨Harry，你还在实验室吗？要不要我给你送点吃的过来？”

“你知道现在是几点吗？要去哪里给我弄吃的？”虽然语气带着嘲讽，但嘴角还是忍不住上扬。

“嗯……我知道一家24小时营业的Big Belly Burger。”

“哦，城外高速休息站的那家吗？”

“这对我来说不算远。”

“那就双人套餐吧，可乐去冰。”

“好的，这就来。”

笑着摇摇头关闭了通讯，Barry的那点略显笨拙的小心思他并没有点破，倒是想看看青年能忍到什么时候才跟他表白。不过既然对方在这个四下无人的时间点主动要跑来给他送夜宵，也许就是今晚了？那自己是接受还是再小小的刁难他一下呢？

咬着螺丝刀的把手，来自地球二的HarrisonWells内心的小恶魔甩了甩尾巴，欺负下正直的闪电侠这件事听起来就挺不错的。

忽然间，一声轻微的闷响传来，像是有什么小型的东西被击中爆炸，警觉的从桌子下摸出不久前改造好的电磁枪，循着声音的源头找去。

“Allen？是你吗？”绷紧所有的神经，“万圣节都过去很久了，别那么无聊。”然而整个S.T.A.R. Labs一片死寂。

走到了缺口所在的那个大房间，Harrison的瞳孔一瞬间收紧，Barry倒在地上失去意识，身边不远处还有他带回来的外卖汉堡和可乐。

“Barry!”冲到青年身边用膝盖撑地，扔下枪检查心跳和脉搏，“Barry，醒醒，快醒过来。”看起来并没有明显的外伤，为什么突然就昏倒在这里了？焦急的从口袋里掏出手机，刚想给Caitlin打电话，青年微皱着眉头渐渐睁开了眼睛。

“Harrison？”

“发生了什么事Allen？”扶着Barry的后背帮助他坐起身，“不是去买外卖吗，怎么跑到这里来了？是有异常情况？还是遇到袭击了？”

青年看向他的眼神有些复杂，“我现在是在S.T.A.R.Labs？”

Harrison点点头，“有没有哪里不舒服？是记忆出了问题还是……”想到了什么皱起眉头，“你别和我说你又跑去扰乱时间线了。要我说多少次你才能听进去？时间只会用另一种方式报复你，怎么这么不吸取教训呢。”

“我……”

“不，你别告诉我，如果你是从未来跑回来的，我不想知道之后会发生什么，同样，如果现在对你来说是未来，我也不想和你多说什么废话，免得泄露什么你不该知道的事情。”伸手抓过地上的外卖袋，“填饱肚子后从哪儿来给我滚回哪里去。”

“不得不说，”并没有接过食物，“Harrison，我没想过你竟然会这么关心我。”

“不知道你在说什么蠢……”有一种猜测一闪而过，改成半跪的姿势，慢慢向后移动重心，他的枪就在半米外。

“已经发现了？无论在哪里你都拥有敏锐的洞察力，地球上最聪明的人。”突然伸手勾过Harrison的脖子，强行将人拉向自己，霸道的啃咬男人的唇瓣。

没有挣扎拒绝，任由对方攻城略池，配合着渐渐后仰直到背部靠在了冰凉的地板上，放下手中的纸袋，摸索着武器，突然狠狠咬了那像水蛇一般灵活的可恨舌头，铁锈般的血腥味弥漫在口腔里。

胸口被电磁枪枪口死死顶住，破了的舌头没几秒钟就完好如初，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇直起上半身做投降状，“比我认识的Wells更辣。”

用手背粗暴的擦着嘴，愤怒瞪视着顶着和Barry一模一样的这张脸，慢慢支起身体站起来，“不管你来自哪个世界，极速者，在我忍不住揍人之前把我们的Barry换回来。”

“我也想马上回到自己的统治区，不过，我不清楚自己是怎么跑进这里来的，这种难题还是需要你这样的专家来给我答案，”扯出一个讥讽的弧度，补充道，“如果我一直被困在这儿，对你们可绝不是个好消息，博士。”

不敢有丝毫松懈，换双手托枪，边抵着对方的心脏边示意对方跟着自己的节奏站起身。扫了眼缺口处再次报废的稳定器，咬着牙腾出一只手拨通了Cisco的电话。

“Ramon，我们有个大麻烦，马上到缺口这儿来。别抱怨，立刻滚过来。”

“在我们陷入僵持的这点时间里，聊聊你们的世界吧，放心，我对征服自己以外的世界没有兴趣，只是单纯的好奇。”

“不如说说你的‘统治区’的风土人情，我也很好奇。”

“我虽然脾气不太好，但从来不需要撒谎，如果我想要你们诚服于我，就不会好好站在这儿等你说完话了，我可是个行动派。”

“领教过了。”下意识又擦了下嘴。

“那可不算，”忍不住笑出了声，“没有人能拒绝我的索求，博士，如果我真的想出手，任何反抗都只会让我更兴奋。”

“嗯哼，友情提示，在我交手过的恶魔中，就你这样的根本排不进前十名。”

顶着枪强硬的向前一步，逼得Harrison不得不后退，“激怒我是极不明智的，就算你是Harrison Wells也不会有更多的特权。”

Harrison是少数能够不受现有世界感情影响，理性看待不同世界同一张脸的的人，这个Barry Allen比起自己世界那个唠叨神烦的小痴汉，或是Barry……他们的Barry，现在站在他面前的家伙，仅凭气势上的压迫就让他背脊发凉。

“我不是坏人，博士，”看着对方紧张戒备的眼神，透过这双眼睛，他像是看到另一个人，“但如果你执意不配合，我也只能采取相对粗暴的方式来解决问题。”并不惧怕男人真的开枪，说真的，这世界上有几个人真正能做到面对一张熟悉的脸痛下杀手呢？他自己就做不到，更何况他们目前还无冤无仇。伸手抚上Harrison的脸，“我不想伤害你Harrison，只要你乖乖听……”话还没说完，来自异世界的青年不敢置信的瞪大着眼睛瘫软倒地。

收起手中的枪，Harrison耸耸肩，“抱歉，恰巧我就是吃软不吃硬的那种少数人。”如果这家伙自愈的速度和Barry一样，最低档的电磁枪也只是让他无法动弹半小时而已。Harrison并不担心眼前的这个家伙，关进粒子加速器改造的特制单间就行了，翻不了天。

转头看着烧出个洞的稳定装置皱起眉头，必须尽快把他的Barry换回来，按照倒在地上的嚣张样来看，他怕Barry应付不来，在真正弱肉强食的世界，那个善良正直的小家伙一定很快就会暴露，况且，就算身体上没什么人能动的了他，但在那种环境下心理上的冲击恐怕才是真正的问题所在。

——————

——————————————————

【闪博】倒影 02

——————————————————

Barry睁开眼醒来，不认识的挑高玻璃尖顶，掀开蓝灰色丝绸质感的薄被坐起身，环顾四周陌生的环境。

“Hello，有人吗？”

他记得自己拿着买来的外卖给Harry送到实验室，路过缺口所在位置的那个房间时听见里面传来奇怪的电流声，以防万一进去看了一眼，突然打开的缺口让他警觉的检查各个部件，稳定器冒出一阵黑烟，为了弥补破损零件带来的异常情况，Barry迅速绕着缺口跑了起来，试图暂时性关闭缺口后立刻让Harry和Cisco过来检修。

就在他马上要成功的时候，一个人从缺口被扔了出来，停下脚步的Barry想要上前查看，却突然被一股怪异的引力吸住了身体硬生生拽入虫洞。再接着，他还没来得及反应过来，头就像撞上了什么硬物，嘭的一声，失去了知觉。

想到这Barry摸了摸自己的后脑勺，没有外伤也不疼了……等等，他记得他出门的时候穿的不是这身衣服，深紫色的缎面睡衣？什么人会有这么奇怪的品味？“有人在吗？”

“大人，有什么吩咐吗？”

“Patty？”看着眼前熟悉的女性低着头从门外恭敬的来到自己身侧一米的距离，Barry明白他来到了另一个平行世界。

Spivot安静的跪在暗红色的厚重地毯上，“大人，”她的声音带上微不可闻的颤抖，“我已经订婚了，看在服侍您多年的份上，请允许我先行回家告知父母，将婚约对象更改为胞妹。”

“你在说什么？”疑惑的想要扶起对方，不明白是什么情况。

闭上眼认命的解开上衣扣子，突然改变的亲昵称呼，和诱哄那些替代品一样的语调，他是已经知道了Wells博士的事，身边又找不到立即可以拉来发泄的对象吧，但无论如何，反抗的下场会比现在凄惨更多。

“不，等等，Pat……”Barry突然住口了，一种让他自己都震惊的猜测闪现，“Spivot，我是有事找你，但不是你以为的这件事。”

停下脱衣服的举动，明显松了一口气的女性点点头，“任何事，大人，请吩咐。”

天哪，我在这个世界是什么大色魔吗？还是那种要风得风要雨得雨的淫乱贵族吗？忍住想要扶额的冲动，尽量表现的更像个霸道的大人物，虽然他没什么经验，但一时半会儿应该还不至于露陷吧。“我想要身边所有人的履历资料，能帮我搞到吗？”

Patty大着胆子抬头，“是为了彻查这次您被袭击的叛徒吗？”

叛徒？被袭击？“是的，我不想让别人知道我的怀疑，你能调出所有人的档案吗？”

“其实……”犹豫着要不要说出口，但男人今天给她的感觉比平时都温和很多，“在您昏迷的这段时间里，West将军已经去S.T.A.R. Labs找Wells博士的麻烦了。”

噢，所以Joe和Harrison也都存在于这个世界，“那Ramon和Ca……Snow呢？”

Patty微微皱起眉，“您的意思是说，怀疑是反抗军策划的吗？”

反抗军？Cisco和Caitlin是他的敌对面吗？“我不确定是谁干的，所以才需要所有人的资料。”

“好的大人。”

“等一等，Pa……Spivot，我和你一起去吧。”

“那您是要现在去S.T.A.R. Labs查阅吗？”她就说嘛，提什么要看资料，说到底就是要找个理由去救Wells博士。

“那算了，你直接传给我吧。”撇到一旁的工作台上有一块液晶屏，他猜这应该是电脑。在没弄清楚这个世界到底是怎么回事之前，Barry不想贸然行事。然而观察到Patty有点疑惑的眼神，他不安起来，这么快就暴露了吗？有些忐忑的问道，“有什么问题吗？”

“完全没有，大人，只是……真的不阻止将军吗？以他的手段，不知道Wells博士这次能撑多久。”到时候眼前这个无法从HarrisonWells那儿得到满足的男人不知道又要找谁来无辜遭罪了。

“你认为，我该出面阻止吗？”

“是我僭越了。”

“不，Spivot，我是认真的问你，我该管吗？”

Patty无法预测自己的回答会不会招来不幸，但她愿意赌一把，“在您对他夫人见死不救时，就已经失去他了。大人，也许是时候给他解脱了。”

噢，Tess Morgan，Barry听说过在地球一他的世界里，英年早逝的HarrisonWells和Tess是对让人羡慕的爱侣，而Harry也曾经在提到他的亡妻时露出温柔和怀念的微笑。他也见识过Harry对自己所爱的人有多不顾一切，看来这个世界的BarryAllen没有得到这里的Dr. Wells的友情。

“也许下一次我会考虑你的意见，但这次，还是帮我通知将军别太过分了，好吗？”

“是的大人，我这就去。”看吧，中城的最高统治者就算再冷酷无情，也有不愿放手的软肋。有时候她都不知道究竟是该心疼Wells，还是怜悯那些自以为成功爬上了Allen的床却在性事结束后就被冷漠抛弃的替代品们，又或者，其实最让人同情的还是这位高高在上无人能及，却对于真正想要的东西求而不得的年轻男人。

 

 

把身后非要跟着他的一个小队留在外围，踏进熟悉又陌生的S.T.A.R. Labs时，Barry的思绪还沉浸在Patty传给他的文件及他不小心翻到的藏在衣柜夹层里的日记里。

他的二重身，这个世界的Barry Allen，父母死于越狱罪犯的入室抢劫，没有被Joe收养的少年辗转了近十个寄宿家庭，无一例外被欺负排挤，直到十九岁时在国际科技大赛中以出色的表现被这个世界的Harrison Wells挖掘，招进S.T.A.R.Labs成为一个实验室助手。然而，粒子加速器的爆炸事故同样上演。一开始，得到了神速力的Allen在Wells的帮助下和Joe West将军的部队组成了打击超能力罪犯的联合阵营。也是在这个时期，同样被暗物质影响的Cisco Ramon和Caitlin Snow加入了他们，这大概是这个世界的Allen这辈子最快乐的一段时光了。

然而没过多久，三个人在对待抓捕的超能力者的处理方式上产生了巨大分歧，将军逼迫囚犯们去干脏活，博士则坚持仅仅是将无法逆转治愈的人关在特制的囚房里，他总还认为他们只是粒子加速器爆炸的受害者，至于Allen，他主张不留活口。‘那些罪犯，总有一天会想到办法逃出我们的掌控，继续残害无辜的人们。’

他们之间开始频频爆发争吵，而那些不知情的人们则将Allen视为守护神和英雄，在得到了群众的支持后他的手段越发强硬，West将军率先妥协，他动用了政治和军事力量，将神速力青年送上了中城最高统治者的王座，在确保自己权利的同时，以肃清超能力罪犯为借口渐渐向外扩张势力。Barry的二重身没有提出异议，显然在他的理想世界里是不能容忍任何一个罪犯的，而最好的杜绝犯罪的方法是酷刑和高压统治，越多的人被置于他的保护伞下就说明这个世界正变得更安全。

Harrison Wells表面上不再强硬的坚持己见，但以需要人体试验为理由私下放走了好几个他认为罪不至死的未成年超能力罪犯，对于Allen越来越差的脾气和自大忧心忡忡，他警告了Ramon和Snow并亲自安排了他们离开，似乎在那时已经预见到了专政独裁下的失控。

随着时间的推移，Allen连普通的小偷都不再手软，最轻的量刑也要砍去半条手臂扔进监狱任其自生自灭。对于那些所谓的人道主义反对浪潮也漠不关心，依然我行我素，甚至每晚8点起就实行全城宵禁。

这种窒息式的统治没过多久就遭到了反抗，标榜为了自由而战的几名超能力者绑架了Tess Morgan，他们提出的条件很明确，要求释放除了杀人犯外所有的囚犯，以及让Allen下台，恢复民主选举。

Harrison Wells一再和绑架者们交涉，也苦苦哀求Allen，他愿意做任何事只要Tess平安回来，然而两天后他等来的是青年的不作为和妻子被送回的冰冷尸体。

没人知道那天后来发生了什么，人们只是从官方通告里得知，S.T.A.R. Labs成了不得随意进出的禁区，HarrisonWells被变相软禁了。

‘我得到了他，我等了八年，压抑克制了那么久，今天我终于得到了他。当我进入他的时候，看着那双痛苦绝望又满怀恨意的蓝眼睛，我的灵魂也和他一起在地狱被业火炙烤鞭挞。我永远失去了他的心，我或许永远也找不回自己了。’

Barry看见被铁链锁着双手吊在半空中的黑发男人时，他的脑中回忆起在日记里看到的最后一页。

 

——————

【闪博】倒影 03

——————————————————

 

Allen试了很多方法都无法从狭小的囚笼里逃脱，他见识过自己的Harrison建造的特质牢笼，比起现在他待的这个地方，可以说技输一筹了。在认识到所有努力和发泄都无法打破那层该死的玻璃后，他朝右上角的摄像镜头喊了一句，“我饿了，先来十个甜甜圈。”

Cisco和Caitlin对着屏幕面面相觑，“我们该给他送点吃的，极速者的消耗比较大……”

“Cisco，他不是Barry，你见过地球二的震波和冰霜杀手应该清楚这一点，收起你的同情心别去理他，”Harry用扳手敲了敲工作台的桌面，“当务之急是尽快做一个新的稳定装置。”

“我知道我知道，可是就算没日没夜不吃不喝也至少要三天才能干完，你准备饿他三天？”

“相信我，让他太舒服绝不是个好主意。”

“Harrison，”屏幕的那头传来Allen的声音，“我知道你在看，博士，我饿了。”

Caitlin叹了口气，“我还是去给他送点吃的吧，就当基于人道主义精神。”

“不，”阻止了心软的女性，“我去吧，别让他和这个世界的你们牵涉太深。”

 

“看来你们这里也有超能力者罪犯，”看着外层厚重的闸门打开，手里抓着一大把能量棒的熟悉身影出现，Allen露出一个微笑，“从这监狱的坚固程度判断，他们的破坏力和能力只会比我那儿的更棘手。”

“嗯哼，如果你是在试图讨好我的话，这不是我的功劳。”输入密码打开不足十五厘米的传送口将手里的食物尽数扔了进去。

“在这个世界Harrison Wells竟然不是最聪明的人吗？”

“你又错了，这个世界的Harrison Wells早就死了。”不知为何就是想要反驳这个顶着Barry的脸却不可一世的臭屁小家伙。

“死了？”皱起眉，“那么你是谁？他的克隆人？人形AI？还是……”

“这不关你的事，”打断了对方，“我不管在你的世界里Harrison Wells是什么样的人和你又有什么关系，我不关心也不在意，我不是他，正如你不是我们的Barry。”

“如果他回不来了呢？你会伤心吗？”

Harry停下转身欲走的动作，“什么意思。”

“Harrison对我恨之入骨，只要找到机会就会痛下杀手，如果你们的Barry在没明白状况的时候就跑去自投罗网，很有可能就再也回不来了。”

“他又不是第一次去别的世界，不至于这么蠢，况且，”看了眼对方，“我相信不论在哪个世界，‘我’都不会连这么明显的区别都分辨不清。”

“也许你是对的，即使再像，你终究不是他，”彻底平静下来的Allen靠着角落坐了下来，“我相信你还会回来找我的博士，总要有人阻止超能力罪犯，而我正好就是干这个的。”

“放心吧，我们能处理那些琐事，不劳您操心。”

 

四小时后，Allen从传送带口取过一支针剂，毫不犹豫的扎进自己的脖子里，紧接着玻璃门被打开，又多了几张熟悉面孔。

“嗨，Cisco Ramon，CaitlinSnow，以及West家的Joe和Iris。”露出一个友好的笑容，“需要我去处理哪个麻烦鬼？”

Joe挑了挑眉，为什么他一点都不惊讶对方认识他呢？递上几张照片和资料，“Lane Green，从目前的线索来看，能够操控空气里的氧气，我们需要你在他……”

“放心，交给我没问题，Joe，我不会再让这家伙继续伤害任何人了。”上前拍了拍戒备着的黑人警探，“Wells博士呢？怎么没看到他？”

“啊，Harry在闹脾气呢，这种时候你不会想要去惹他的，”对方正义凛然的样子让Cisco好感度大增，“我就说嘛，Barry Allen无论在哪里本质都不会是个坏掉嘛，地球二的那个Barry虽然迷弟虽然神烦虽然啰嗦了点，但到了关键时刻还是很靠得住的，而你一看就挺有正义使者风……”

Caitlin捅了捅Cisco阻止他继续透露更多的信息，“我得提醒你，Allen先生，在抓到Green后立即回到S.T.A.R. Labs，如果我们发现你有任何不被允许的举动，就会启动刚才你注射的微型纳米爆炸装置，如果让你感到不舒服我很抱歉，但请理解，我们遇到太多次欺骗和背叛的故事了。”

“我不是个恶魔Caitlin，虽然有时候脾气不太好，不过很高兴又能和你们在一起工作，我是说，我也曾经和你还有Cisco，我们那儿的你们，一起工作，那是非常愉快的经历。”

Caitlin的表情柔和了下来，她点点头，“你的脾气总不会比Harry更糟了，”顿了顿，“我也愿意相信你是个好人，Allen，但Harry的坚持除了Jesse和Barry没人能让他改主意。”

“我明白，他很固执，很难被说服。”

“Allen，”虽然他们已经说好了用Allen来称呼这个新来的二重身，但他和Barry真的一模一样，Iris还是觉得喊他的姓氏怪怪的，“我们需要你穿上闪电侠的制服，还是你有自己习惯用的款式？”

“不，我不需要。”

“你需要，”出现在门口的Harry瞪着他，走向Allen的路上从Iris手上抓过Barry的制服硬塞进对方的手里，“一旦那些家伙们认出了Barry的脸，倒霉受牵连的会是他身边最亲近的人，而不是你。”

青年的脸僵硬了两秒，似乎回忆起什么糟糕的画面，“Tess Morgan，”他问道，“她在这个世界还活着吗？”

这下所有的人都陷入了沉默，Harry干脆转身离开了。

Joe拍了拍Allen的肩膀，“很遗憾，但听起来，每一个宇宙里她都没能逃开死神的魔爪。”

“如果这是她的宿命，你们不知道这对我来说意味着什么，”看了眼手中在他看来有些可笑的制服，“可以，我会替你们的Barry保守他身份的秘密。”

 

——————————  
04

“就知道你会忍不住过来，”黑人将军站在了Barry身后，“我早就警告过你，Allen，如果他不能继续成为盟友就必须狠下心除掉，你给他的特权和仁慈已经足够杀死你自己了。”

不习惯从Joe的嘴里听见这么冷酷的发言，看来想要向他寻求帮助的计划是不明智的，为了不露出破绽，Barry选择暂时沉默。

“我知道你不喜欢听这些，但他已经承认了罪行，是他放震波进来伺机偷袭，如果不是报警系统及时响起，你就要被他们扔进那个见鬼的不知道什么时候造出来的虫洞里去了。你明白自己的责任吧，一旦你消失的后果你该最清楚，我们牺牲了这么多才换来的平稳局面，不能毁在你自私的只想操他屁股这种操蛋的理由上。”

“别说了。”紧紧攥着拳头，Barry不确定自己还能忍受更多的信息量。

“我也不是非要你杀了他，Wells的价值巨大，况且我们两家曾经也算半个朋友，Iris还很喜欢去他家蹭苹果派……”West沉默了几秒，女儿牺牲后他已经很久没有提起这个名字了，“你该告诉他真相，告诉他我们没有不管Tess的死活，至少他不会再这么恨我们，我厌倦了每次来S.T.A.R. Labs都只是为了用枪顶着他的脑袋，而他那副嘴脸就好像巴不得我扣下扳机。”

“真相……”Barry重复着这个词，他在日记中看到了真相，揣摩着Allen笔下描绘的Harrison在知道真相后的反应。

“我们没有做错任何事Allen，你尽力了，你为他做的够多了，让他彻底接受你爱上你，或者让他解脱，”离开以前将军最后说道，“认真考虑一下吧，如果你下不了手，我可以代劳。”

Joe West带走了所有人，按照他对中城保护者这么多年的了解，接下去会发生些什么根本不需要费心猜测，他只要确保没有别人会知道这个摆不上台面的秘密。

弱点？谁没有弱点呢？再狠的心再不可动摇的理念都无法逃脱，当他亲手把Iris送上那没有归途的战场时他就明白了，他们终要直面这些，Harrison的Tess，他的Iris，Allen……也会有面对的那一天的，早晚罢了。

 

 

Barry将铁链缓缓降下，Harrison的双脚一触到地面他就冲过去将人扶起后打开了手镣，男人苍白的脸色消瘦的两颊和失去意识紧闭的眼睛让他心中隐隐作痛。

他记得每一次Harry受伤或是哪里不舒服时都会逞强不说，背对大家的视线时才会忍不住皱着眉头。Barry抓到过他几次，起初还傻傻的相信他永远不变的头疼说辞，后来才知道他只是不想让别人担心。最严重的一次明明疼到需要嗑一大把止疼药才能假装没事，却硬是死撑着不肯说，最终被Barry以威胁去Jesse那儿告状的幼稚方式，才让Caitlin好好给他检查了身体，大家轮流盯着硬是强制他休息了半个多月才彻底治好。

看着昏迷在自己怀中的Harrison，Barry很气愤，自己的二重身明明那么喜欢他，为什么不照顾好他？

“为什么还不杀我？”拉回青年思绪的是虚弱沙哑的声音。

Barry摇了摇头，“我们先治好你的伤，”他注意到对方不自然的手腕，除了肉眼看见的皮外伤之外，应该是被吊的时间太长脱臼了。

“我失败了，又一次，而你说过不会容忍第三次背叛，”舔了舔干裂脱水的嘴唇，“告诉我Allen，你是为了再操我最后一次才让我活到现在的吗？”

“你需要进食和休息，我不会……我不会碰你。”看着在浓重的黑眼圈映衬下像蓝色冰晶一般的眼睛，Barry还是更喜欢Harry那双会随着情绪起伏波动生动透亮的蓝色天空。

“小家伙，”Harrison探究的打量着Barry，“你让我想起我和那家伙刚认识的时候，像个无害的金毛犬。”

这才说了几句话就被抓包了吗？Barry第一次对自己的演技感到那么挫败，“Wells博士，现在没人发现我不是你们这儿的Barry Allen，我先带你去治疗，然后请你帮助我回家，行吗？”

低头思考了一会儿，Harrison随即明白了，“所以你是另一个世界的Barry Allen，在我进行逆向操作的时候被误带到了我们这个世界。”

他发现Ramon私自用他的装置和多维宇宙的感知能力打开了虫洞，在他上前和震波理论并且试图阻止他那糟糕的主意时，Allen不知为何突然跑来找他，接着Ramon二话不说就直接攻击了自己，Allen要在保护他的同时警惕自己随时会在背后送他一枪。他要兼顾防守、保护和进攻，就算速度再快，在面对对自己了如指掌的敌人同时又是你需要保护的对象时，任何人都没法做到万无一失。

Harrison看着他被震波扔进虫洞里，拒绝了对方让他一起走的提议，然而等人一离开他就将装置进行逆向调整，尚未完全关闭的缺口已经若隐若现，几乎就在同时，安全系统警铃大作，六名全副武装的警卫冲进来带走了他。Harrison不希望Allen再去侵扰别的世界，他以为知道他有份参与这次行动的Allen回来后就会杀了他，但出现在自己眼前的却是另一个世界的青年。

“我不知道你们这儿究竟发生了什么，让我和他互换了世界。”Barry抱着Harrison用神速力跑到了医疗室，将男人小心平稳的放在了治疗床上，“我真的需要你的帮助，我想只有你能帮我了。”

“看来在那个世界有你牵挂的人，朋友？家人？还是爱人？”又一个极速者，Harrison刚想要放下的戒心又竖了起来，他需要更多的情报。

“大家一定都很担心我，而且……”不安的捏着自己衣角，“我也很担心那个Allen会做出什么过分的事。”

Barry刚才去街上转了一圈，人们看起来平静忙碌，但空气中弥漫着压抑的味道，所有人都小心翼翼，或许这儿是安全的，但人们并不快乐。每一个人都认识他，他们会恭敬的致敬问好，却不会对他报以微笑。Barry不知道这样的统治者是不是一个危险人物，也许他的确不是个恶魔，但至少也是个混蛋了。

“你的朋友们是罪犯吗？”

“不，当然不，”Barry连连摇头，“我们阻止犯罪。”

“那就不用太过担心了，”在心中叹了口气，一开始他们又何尝不是呢，所有人的初衷都是好的，“除非你们那儿也有个Harrison Wells。”

看着青年瞬间绷直了身体，Harrison摇摇头，“还真有吗？”

“但他不是你，你们完全不同，Harry他……他甚至不是我们那个地球的人，他不能……”

“他糟蹋的人还少吗？”

“博士……Wells博士，”Barry惨白着脸紧紧抓着床沿，“请一定尽快帮我回去，拜托你了，拜托。”

Harrison盯着Barry的眼睛想要给青年一个笑容，但他似乎已经忘了该如何微笑，“他对你一定很重要，对吗？”

“我……我们不是那种关系，我……我还没表白，我本来想今天……昨天，我是说，我本来想趁他昨天心情听起来不错的时候表白的，这样就算他拒绝我，应该也不至于把我扔进反应炉里熔掉……”

“你觉得你会成功吗？他会接受你吗？”

“我不知道，也许会吧，我的意思是，他和Jesse，他的女儿，他愿意和Jesse分隔两个地球，他愿意留在我们那儿，他那么宝贝Jesse，甚至为了救她杀过一个人，当然那家伙也不是什么好人，但……”

“我们慢一点好吗？”Harrison打断了他，“我明白你是害羞，但你这样混乱的叙述方式让我无法准确抓到重点。”

“抱歉，我只是，还没跟人说起过这份感情，我先帮你的手腕做复位的应急处理。”就算心里再着急，但Barry明白他现在不可能立即回到自己的世界，只有尽快治疗好Harrison才能缩短他滞留在这里的时间。

点了点头，任凭Barry翻出一堆医疗用品，“你说他有一个女儿，叫Jesse对吗？”

“对，Harry是因为Jesse被ZOOM抓了，就是他们那个世界的邪恶超能力极速者，才会到我的世界寻求帮助。”

“一个女儿，他和谁的女儿？”

停下了手中的动作，“Wells博士，你……”

“是Tess对吗？告诉我，曾经我的Tess也想要个孩子，是我太自私。”

“是，Jesse的母亲是Tess Morgan女士，她很早以前就去世了，Harry一个人带大了孩子。”

“至少他还有个寄托。”

Barry跟着难受起来，“等我一下。”四下搜寻了笔和纸，用了三秒钟速写一张Jesse的肖像，递到Harrison面前。

男人的眼神有了一丝波澜，“她看起来真漂亮。”

“对，还很聪明，她有五个大学主修专业，每次和Harry吵架的时候，妥协的都是Harry，他拿她一点办法都没有。平时能把我们呛的无法反驳，但在Jesse的面前，平时的伶牙俐齿看起来都成了无理取闹。”

“你提起他的时候很快乐，”Harrison用了陈述句，“你很爱他。”

“有这么明显吗？”不好意思的拍拍自己的脸，“我花了挺长一段时间才弄明白自己是怎么想的，直到他回去地球二之后我才意识到有多想他……”

“从刚才我就想问，你的那个Harry，并不是你自己世界的Harrison Wells，对吗？”

Barry愣了下，“这故事说起来太长了，属于我们地球的Dr. Wells十五年前就和Tess一起被来自未来的极速者伪装成车祸杀害了，他假扮成博士的样子盗用他的身份，并且故意制造了粒子加速器的爆炸事故。”

点了点头，Harrison没有继续扩展这个话题，这个青年听起来也经历了很多，但他没有变成Allen那样偏执的性格，而是成长为真正善良正义的英雄。一个看似相似却完全不同的世界，如果可以将不确定的变量因素固定下来，或许……

眼看对方又不说话了，Barry再次焦急起来，“Wells博士，我很抱歉我一直在喋喋不休的烦你，但我想知道你会帮我吗？在不被别人识破的情况下，尽快帮我回到我的世界。”

Harrison安静了一会儿，“我可以帮你，但有一个条件，在你们交换的时候，帮我杀了Allen。”

Barry惊讶的杵在原地，一时不知道该如何反应。

“我知道你很善良，孩子，也不想勉强你，你可以考虑一下，对这个世界来说，你留在这并不会造成什么伤亡，但他留在那儿就不一定了。”

“博士，”Barry有些犹豫，他知道自己不该管这个世界的闲事，如果Harry在这肯定又要骂他了，但是……“我能理解你想要报仇的决心，但Tess并不是他杀的。”

“他可以救她，对方开出的条件并不过分，如果不是他不肯对权利放手……况且，他该死的凭什么认为只要Tess死了我就会对他投怀送抱？从一开始他就没打算救她。”激动的颤抖起来，“他还不准我去死，他凭什么，凭什么？凭什么！”

Barry有一个疑问，但他不准备在这个时候问出口，“Wells博士，我不能答应你的条件，即使因此你不愿意帮我，我的同伴们也会想办法尽快带我回去。”

“你不担心你的Harry了吗？”

摇摇头，“我很担心，但我相信他，Harry不是弱者，虽然我想要时时刻刻保护他，但事实上，是我需要依靠他的时候更多些，他说过他不想当我的另一个导师或是又一个父亲，他甚至不说我们是朋友，但他给予我带给我的，比这些都要深沉，他只是不说，看起来是个心直口快的暴躁性格，但其实很容易心软。可如果谁要想要跟他硬碰硬，”Barry像是想起什么似的笑起来，“那人绝对，绝对会输的很惨。”

 

————————

05

晚上十点，Allen赖在工作室不肯走，他配合Caitlin要他做的所有检查项目，唯一的要求是在S.T.A.R. Labs的空间范围内自由行动，除了Harry外所有人都投了赞成票。

这样的优待是鉴于他们的合作虽然谈不上愉快，但Allen简单粗暴的手段很有效。被揍到尿失禁的超能力罪犯还附加了鼻青眼肿断了四颗牙以及脑震荡的伤害，要不是他之前在实验室里被各种威逼利诱下承诺了不会随便处决对方，现在闪电侠小队就该面对一具超能力尸体了。

Cisco在和Harry讨论用他的能力联系Barry的可能，首先他们需要当事人的随身物品，然后需要另一个世界的电磁频率。而他们现在拥有的，随身物品？太多了。电磁频率？一个活生生的异世界Barry Allen。

“问题的重点在于时间和地点，如果他正处于不方便的处境，只会把一切搞砸。”Harry毫无困意，算上之前的加班他已经连续近五十个小时没有合过眼，“Jesse回复了吗？”

“噢，她说你要的材料差不多快集齐了，一旦完成就送过来，”Cisco看Harry头也没抬，好奇的追问，“你到底让她找什么？以你在地球二的财力和Jesse的速度，不管要什么不还是几秒钟的事情？”

“在你们这儿没有，我们那儿也属于稀有矿石，我一共只用过三十克，需要Jesse在实验室把当时用它们造的东西全挖出来，把核心零部件融了分离出来。”

“用来干嘛？”

摘下眼镜，确保Cisco确实收到了他的白眼后再戴上，“稳定装置，这次必须彻底解决这个问题。如果不是为了方便Jesse过来，倒是可以把我那边的那个直接拆下来用。”

“为什么之前不用？”

“因为这是作弊，你们这儿的问题应该用你们这儿的技术解决。如果不是这次实在是没有别的办法，我也不会用这种下下策。”

“好吧，”Cisco摸摸鼻子，“不过以防你忘记，两头的通道现在是单向的，Jesse要怎么带着你要的材料单方面穿越成功？”

“以防你忘记，Barry曾经用超粒子吸收器独自穿越了平行世界，我之前给Jesse做了一个类似的，功效应该比原来那个更显著，只要她认得路别走错世界。”

“你都让宝贝女儿冒险了，牺牲真大。不过说真的，你该去休息一会儿，哪怕睡两个小时，在你的核心原材料到来之前我可以接手。”

Caitlin捧着咖啡加入了他们，“是啊Harry，等下Jesse来的时候看见你黑眼圈重的和熊猫一样会心疼的。”

“我不见她，你们谁去拿完就让她立即回去，在这边事情结束之前不准她过来。”

“为什么？我以为你想让她过来帮忙？”

瞟了一眼坐在不远处安安静静看着他们的Allen，Harry说道，“我不想让那家伙再多接触另一个世界的人或事，我相信自己的直觉。”

“看来你是的真不喜欢他啊，拥有野性直觉的Harry。”Cisco调侃着。

“我一开始也不喜欢Jay Garrick，记得吗？”

“你还不喜欢我呢。”

顺手抓起一支笔拍在Cisco的脸上，“是你自己非要来招惹我。”

“是你跑来我们的世界招惹Barry。”不服输的回嘴，“再说谁让你长的……”

“别停顿，大胆说出来，你们的Wells被别人冒名顶替结果还是我的错，我明白。”讽刺了青年后继续低头苦干不再理他。

“你就是个混蛋。”知道自己说错话却还是要嘴硬的Cisco摸摸鼻子。

“噢，”Caitlin看了眼她的平板，“那位Allen的体检报告出来了，要一起来看看吗？”

在他们全都站起来的同时，Allen也起身向他们走来。“是在讨论我吗？”

Cisco想回答什么却被Harry一脚踹了回去，“你想知道不是不可以，但我丑话说在前面，根据我的目测，你的速度离Barry还差的远，别到时候看到数据伤了可怜的自尊心。”

“依据是？”

“电磁枪击中后的恢复速度。你比我预想的要晚了半小时。”

“所以你在并不清楚那一枪会不会对我造成致命威胁的时候，就毫不犹豫的下手了？”

“怎么？难道要等到你做完全套才轰了你的脑袋？”

“你可以试试让我做完全套后还有没有力气轰我。”

“等等，”Cisco指着两个人，“你们等等，你们是在说什么我听不懂的黄色笑话吗？”

Harry绷着脸没有说话，Allen观察了他两秒，朝Cisco点点头，“别在意，只是一个玩笑。”

Caitlin咳嗽了一声，将他们的注意力拉了回来。

数据证明Harry的推断并没有错，Allen的速度和Barry在遇到ZOOM之前的数值差不多，但他身体素质却胜过他们的小甜心，无论是爆发力还是打击力量。

“实战经验，”Allen说道，“比起你们这儿更多依靠科技支撑的文明战斗，我们那更关注效率，如果当场解决的绝不会留着活捉。”

“既然你不需要高科技辅助，那还留着你们那儿的Wells干什么呢？”嗤笑了一声，“我假设，作为统治者，你为了防止更多的犯罪出现，必然会做的事中不会少了‘遏制平民科技发展’，加上对武器的严加管理控制，同时你对将统治扩张到别的世界没有兴趣。除非你们那的‘我’有前凸后翘的魔鬼身材，顺便一提我觉得不可能，那么我的疑问来了，你要一个身为科学家的Harrison Wells还有什么用呢？”

“I need him，I love him。”

“Bull shit。”

没等Cisco和Caitlin反应，就听到嘭的一声，只见Allen掐着Harry的脖子将他钉在玻璃隔墙上，突如其来的猛烈撞击让玻璃上都有了一丝裂痕。

“为了他，我甚至两次打破禁忌，两次。”

Cisco大喊起来，“放开他，否则我们会把你关回下面的牢房里去！”

被紧紧扼住脖子无法发声和呼吸，脸涨的通红却还是恶狠狠的瞪着对方，Harry的脑海中闪过ZOOM的面具，他应该更谨慎，或许，多少还是受到了那张和Barry一样的脸的影响。

Allen看着那双怒视他的眼睛，一瞬间仿佛看见了另一个人，苦涩从心底弥漫，“我为你做的还不够吗？”缓缓松开了手掌，“我从没想过会变成这样，Harrison，但我不可能眼睁睁看着你死去，”趁对方捂着脖子低头咳嗽时，沿着他的脖颈线慢慢摩搓着直至耳际，“无论如何，现在你至少还能活着恨我。”

Harry一巴掌拍开他的手，Cisco赶紧上来把他拉走，“我的天，”青年心有余悸的拍拍胸口，小声的抱怨，“感觉看了部八点档狗血剧，千万别再去惹他了，Harry。”

“我们尽快联系Barry吧，”Caitlin让他坐下抬起头检查他的脖子，“那个瞎编的纳米技术的爆炸装置，感觉根本没能唬住他。”

Harry哼了一声，并不是奈何不了这家伙，只不过……他扭头看了一眼对方，Allen正攥着拳头低着头还在原地发呆。

“扰乱时间线的后果，”Harry忍住声带的不适，“它会用另一种方式加倍报复你。”看见Allen抬头看向他，在眼神接触前，转回头对Cisco说道，“记得提醒我，等Barry回来把这句话纹在他脑门上。”

等Caitlin拿了点消肿的药膏给不配合的男性病人涂好后，Allen再次站在了埋头重组稳定器的Harry面前，Cisco显得有些紧张，不知道该挺身而出站在两人中间还是躲在中年男人的身后。

“我需要和你谈谈。”

男人头也没抬就拒绝了他，“我很忙。”

“不用这么戒备，我不会真的伤害你……们。”

“哦真的？”声调拉高了几度，“在我看来，你喜怒无常，自诩正义却是个定时炸弹，”无视了Cisco拼命拉他衣服的小动作，继续说道，“我虽然没去过你的世界，一度还以为是个遵循弱肉强食这种自然淘汰法则的暴力世界。不过现在从你的言行判断，在你英明神武的理想高压独裁统治下，人们诚惶诚恐，生怕自己犯错后会被制裁，就算没有众叛亲离，也绝不会得什么人心。”

“Harry，”连Caitlin都跑来制止他继续，“少说两句，你的喉咙还肿着。”

“没有经历过我所经历的，就不要妄加揣测指责。”收紧下巴，紧张的气氛再一次如同绷紧的弓弦。

“你以为全世界只有你去过地狱吗？”冷笑了一声，“光现在这房间里的人里，就有经历过真正的死亡，两次和挚爱死别，或是只能一遍又一遍看着母亲遇害却为了大局无能为力的。”

“Harry，稳定器我来接手，你去休息一会儿吧，”Cisco抢过他手中的螺丝刀，“你已经两天没合眼了，精神压力太大才会脾气比平时还要糟。”

“他说的没错，”Allen的语气是不容商榷的强硬，“我送你回房间休息，等你平静下来我们再聊。”

“我不困，不需要休息。”甩开Cisco的关心，“你只要管好和Barry联系的问题，早点把人换回来……”话还没说完，Harry只觉得突然后颈一疼，就失去了知觉。

Allen一手托起男人的腰，将人扛在了肩上，“需要他的时候来喊一声，”看见另两人有些惊慌失措的神情，“放心，我什么都不会做，只是等他醒了和他聊聊而已。”故意顿了顿，“再说，如果我真要做了什么，你们可以引爆注入我体内的纳米炸弹，不是吗？说真的，如果是我，我会选择某种从来没听说过的单词，毕竟不是同一个世界，我说不定就当真了呢？”

接着，被留下的两人只看见到一阵金红相见的残影，以及突然迎面扬起的风。

 

————————  
06

————————

【Wells睁开眼醒来的时候，身边是坐在医疗床边的硬板凳上，脑袋耷着床沿打瞌睡的来自异世界的青年。如此熟悉的场景和侧脸，如此陌生的迥异性格和人生。抬眼望了一眼不远处的时间，仅仅只过去了一个多小时。枕边是一本厚实的手札，Barry说过这是Allen藏起来的日记，青年固执地放在那儿，请求他看一眼。看了又如何？他知道Allen爱慕他，相处后的第二年他就知道了，认识他们的人都知道，瞎子都看得出来，那又如何？别说他爱的是Tess，就算没有爱妻，这种所谓的‘爱’就能抵消他后来的所作所为吗？Wells用不灵活的手翻开第一页……】

 

Allen坐在Harrison的单人床边，手里拿着原本放在床头的一张相片，长发女孩儿洋溢着天真阳光的笑容。看了眼床上安静闭着眼的男人，他知道这不是他的Harrison，但他们睡着的时候真的一模一样。他还记得曾经获得的鼓励和温暖，第一次被重视时的紧张心跳，记得感受到Wells夫妻间你侬我侬的感情时羡慕无比又有些失落，也记得被婉转拒绝后对方并没有刻意的疏离，他曾经也得到过最温柔的善待和关爱。本以为这样就够了，他不奢求更多，能在S.T.A.R. Labs工作，能待在男人的身边每天看见他就很知足了。

“在我刚获得神速力的时候，盲目自信的认为不会再失去任何人了，我的能力可以阻止暴力犯罪，可以拯救事故现场的被困人员，可以让悲剧不再重演，”将相片放回原位，“我知道你醒了。”

掀开薄被坐起身，警惕地盯着Allen，“我要继续去干活了。”

“别说我没给你选择，是想预先体验被和你家小男友一样的身体蹂躏的快感，还是乖乖陪我聊聊天？”

“我以为在我被你敲晕之前，已经很明确的表达了我的观点了。”

一手插进Harrison的双腿之间牢牢抓住，让他无法动弹，“既然没什么好说的了，那就别浪费时间了。”

右手伸入枕头下迅速掏出一个黑色手环，抓住机会想要扣在Allen的手腕上，然而他还是慢了一步。Harrison怀疑自己的关节要被捏碎了，咬着牙不吭声，但剧烈的疼痛让他的额头渗出一层薄汗。

“让我猜猜，能力抑制器？”松开手，转而研究起手里的小装置，“你把这东西藏在床上，是为了什么事做的准备？怕哪一天被你的小甜心用神速力不小心操死在床上？”

Harrison还是不出声，他绝不会让这家伙动他分毫。

“我的博士，在我们的关系还没那么糟糕的时候，曾为了救我受过重伤，那以后他的身体就大不如前，”事实上，即使再冲动再渴求，Allen每一次都很小心，Wells背上那道十二公分的疤痕，无时不刻都在提醒他界限在哪里，所以他才会需要再找个随便什么人来发泄。这甚至无关性，他可以不要性，他可以不碰他，如果Wells能再对他笑一次，再夸他一句，然而他们都知道，这已不可能，这才是Allen愈发无法满足的症结所在，求而不得，“但你不是他，我不需要顾及你的承受极限，我有至少十几种想试试的玩法，你觉得自己可以撑到第几轮？”

“你可以试试，看看我会不会扯下你的蛋。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”Allen忍不住大笑出声，“说真的，我只是想聊聊天，Harry，只是想聊聊，你就不能选择陪我聊聊吗？”

Harrison皱起眉，谁允许他叫他Harry的？“你想要倾诉的对象又不是我，想和他说什么自己回去慢慢说，我只关心我的Barry什么时候回来。”

“也许你会愿意把我的故事拿去教育你的Barry，就像你说的，明知道扰乱时间线的下场，却还是毫不犹豫的打破禁忌，时间线的报复有多可怕，不仅仅让我痛苦，也让我爱的人生不如死。”

 

【Wells不赞同的皱着眉，翻过又一页，身边的青年揉着眼睛醒来，看见这画面便没有打扰他，站起身去倒了两杯水。

日记的夹页里保存着一张照片，被塑封后装进白色的信封，封口边缘有些微黄，想必是因为总被人一遍遍拿出来祭奠。那是Harrison Wells的墓碑。Wells继续向下看去。

Harrison Wells在回家路上被记恨闪电侠的超能力罪犯虐杀了，尸首被分成四段高高悬挂在警局门口。

麻木的看着Tess抱着赤裸残缺的尸体痛哭，Iris West蹲在那儿安慰她，让她坚强振作，这一切对Allen来说毫无意义，他的目光盯着那两个可怖的空洞，原本总是带着温柔笑意的蓝眼睛无处可寻，他没有悲伤或是难过，感受不到任何情绪波动，只是盯着那空洞迷茫地呆立在那儿。接着Joe West让人收尸，他拍着Allen的肩膀说，我们会为他报仇的，战争已经打响，全指望你了。  
因为恩师的遇难，已经脱离他们的Ramon和Snow出面提供了帮助，仅仅用了一天他们就找到了凶手，原本只是几个三流的小贼，在得到超能力后恶性更甚，他们赢不了Allen，也忌惮军队，就拿最容易下手也是破绽最多的Wells开刀，这是挑衅也是警告。

在Wells研发的针对超能力者的特制牢笼内，Allen一拳一拳，一个一个，极为冷静地活活把他们打死了。“你们杀了唯一个会阻止我留着你们狗命的人，这就是你们的下场。”  
三天后的葬礼，等所有人都离开了，Allen一个人坐在冰冷的墓碑前望着天空，看着月亮升起又落下，太阳升起又回归地平线，他什么都没思考，什么也没去想，再次站起身时，用尽全部的力量跑进了神速力，回到了一周前。】

 

“我用尽方法缠住他，借口自己身体突然有异把他留在S.T.A.R. Labs，他逃过了那劫，谁知那天Tess开车来给他送东西……事发后他连着几天都不吃不喝，我用了很多办法，直到把那几个家伙的尸体扔在他面前，他突然爆发了，掐着我的脖子质问为什么要改变时间线，为什么要害死他的妻子，”Allen苦笑了一下，“从我莫名其妙不让他离开实验室时他就开始怀疑了，你知道吗，这是我第一次也是最后一次跪在地上哭着请求原谅，我能说什么呢，除了我爱他不能失去他之外？”

Harry没有说话，他预感事情还没有结束，既然已经听到了这里，就让他说完吧。

“他只说自己太累了让我先回去，可等我第二天一早再去找他时，人已经不见了，只有一则语音留言，他说，‘将来无论发生什么，永远永远也别再去扰乱时间线。’一走就是一整年杳无音信遍寻无踪，直到West的部队扩张到海滨城的时候，发现他前几天刚在一次随机抢劫案中遇害。”

 

【“那么我做的这一切还有什么意义呢？”日记中这样写道，“他还是死了，还是死在了那些该死的罪犯手中，而我依然对此毫无办法。我再一次回到一年前的那天，既然已经知道是那几个家伙干的，那就一次杜绝掉所有的可能，我提前杀了他们。那天晚上谁都没事，每个人都安然无恙，就在我认为这次终于可以平安度过的第三天，Tess被绑架了。”】

 

“绑匪自称是反抗组织，他们提出的要求是要我下台，并且释放那些该死的罪犯，他说他愿意做任何事，任何事，只要我答应绑匪的要求，只要他的妻子能够好好地回来。我当时既没有同意也没有拒绝，说真的，就算他不用这样的交易暗示我，我也有把握在不让绑匪称心如意的前提下救回Tess，我只是很生气，原来在他的眼里我是这样的人吗？可既然是他自己提出的，我也不会客气，毕竟这是我日思夜想的愿望。我和将军已经有了线索，但在我们突袭他们据点的时候发生了意外，Tess自己趁乱逃了出去，在高速的弯角被躲闪不及的高速运输车撞死了。”

 

【“我冲过去的时候已经晚了一步，然后我看见了同样冲了过来大惊失色的Ramon，我们站在那对峙了一会儿，原来他和Snow离开后没多久就加入了反抗组织，虽然他一直属于温和派的成员，但他的能力让他阴错阳差下知道了我杀了那几个超能力罪犯，在他们还什么都没干的时候就杀了他们，这让他下定了决心。他知道Harrison对我有多重要，如果他们说不动我，就想试试让Harrison出面，至于Tess，他们当然从没想过真的伤害她，一切都只是意外。接着Ramon对我说，告诉他真相对我们都没好处。”】

 

“我同意他的说法，就当我和将军从没去过，就当是那些极端份子杀了Tess。Ramon想让Wells恨我，这样他才有机会劝他加入他们，而我，是为了让他活下去，找到一个支撑他活下去的理由，如果他知道了Tess死于意外，他会原谅所有人，然后找个无人的角落了却残生，就像之前那样……既然如此，就让他恨我，这又何尝不是一个强烈的求生信念呢？”

 

【“他看到Tess的尸体时已然崩溃，歇斯底里地跑来质问我为什么不作为，任由悲剧发生。‘只有她死了，你的眼里才会有我，不是吗？’我不知道这句话究竟是不是自己的真实感受，但我清晰地记得他的眼里从震惊慢慢转化为愤怒和恨意，这总比空洞的两个窟窿鲜活，对吗？”】

 

“我强暴了他，一次又一次。为了让他恨我，为了让他活着报复我，为了让他活下去。我不在乎他恨我。”

【“我强暴了他，一次又一次。为了让他恨我，为了让他活着报复我，为了让他活下去。我不在乎他恨我。”】

“我得到了他，等了八年，压抑克制了那么久，那天我终于得到了他。当我进入他的时候，看着那双痛苦绝望又满怀恨意的蓝眼睛，我的灵魂也和他一起在地狱被业火炙烤鞭挞。我永远失去了他的心，或许永远也找不回自己了。”

【“我得到了他，等了八年，压抑克制了那么久，今天我终于得到了他。当我进入他的时候，看着那双痛苦绝望又满怀恨意的蓝眼睛，我的灵魂也和他一起在地狱被业火炙烤鞭挞。我永远失去了他的心，或许永远也找不回自己了。”】

 

Harrison摇了摇头，“如果你想从我这得到什么安慰的话，那真是抱歉了，这是自作自受，从一开始你就不该动时间线。”

“我不能失去他。”

“有一句话，在我刚来这个地球的时候就告诉过他们，现在送给你。每个人都会失去在乎的人，真正磨炼人格的是在他们离开之后你会怎么做。显然你的分数是，不及格。”

“那你说我该怎么办？我知道你有一个女儿，”指了指床头相片，“告诉我，如果你失去了她，你会怎么做？”

“我也挂掉了这门课，知道吗？在我以为Jesse死了的时候，我除了复仇之外不在意任何事，接着我为了救她，利用了Barry，背叛了他，甚至杀过人，也差点害死了一个无辜的女孩儿。所以我没法告诉你什么是正确答案。”Harrison顿了顿，“没有人能给出答案，Barry也并不是完美的，在事关至亲至爱的时候，人们总会犯错，但他让我变成了更好的人，即便我做了那么多伤害他的事，他还是冒着生命危险义无反顾帮我救回了女儿，我也希望自己能为他多做一些，支撑他的后背，让他成为更出色的英雄。而你做的呢？问问你自己，你毁了你们之间的一切。”

“我知道！”低吼了一声，“我知道，”第二句已经变得疲惫不堪，“我知道……”揉了揉脸，“他已经连杀我都快要放弃了，我能感觉到他的生命之火在渐渐消散，我阻止过他一次自戕，威胁他如果再有轻生的念头，会把所有他认识的人都杀了。”

Harrison明显诧异了一下，“但你不会，即便你是个无可救药的强权暴君，但只对罪犯痛下杀手。”

“当然，这点底线我还是有的，”Allen自嘲地笑了笑，“我只是被吓坏了，太害怕再次失去他。”

张了张嘴，Harrison有一个疑问就要脱口而出，但随即桌上的手表响了起来，Cisco通知他们联络上Barry了。

 

【Wells看着眼前的青年对着一个某个特定的方位露出欣喜若狂的笑容，听见他自言自语的约定了具体时间和地点，他猜，这个Barry的同伴们已经做好了接他回去的准备了。】

 

————————  
07  
————————  
拿着Jesse从地球二直接拆下来的缺口稳定器安上，Cisco对着一脸极度不赞同的Harry吐了吐舌头，是他怕Harry跟Allen独处一室会吃亏，通风报信想用最快的方法把Barry换回来，现在女孩儿知道后拉着她父亲的胳膊离Allen有多远站多远，一脸‘你要是敢过来我就是打不过你也要带着我爸逃远点。’Harrison无奈地安抚着女儿，也罢，见到就见到吧，地球二的稳定器可以等Barry回来后再做一个，看了一眼斜倚在墙边盯着缺口不知道在想什么的Allen，他希望别再出什么岔子了。

“嘿，”缺口开启后等了近十秒，金红色的残影闪过，Barry终于回来了，“我回来了。”

“怎么这么慢伙计，我差点以为出了什么问题。”Cisco撇撇嘴。

“噢，我顺便去买了两份那边Big Belly Burger家的汉堡套餐。”扬了扬手里的外卖递给身边的Cisco，朝Harrison露出抱歉的微笑。

Allen一言不发朝缺口走去，路过Barry身边时被抓住了手臂，“什么事。”

“如果你做不到放手，至少别让他痛苦。”

冷哼了一声，“多管闲事，你们才相处了不到两天，就对他着迷了？”他凑到Barry的耳边压低声音继续说道，“给你提个醒，Harry可是个野猫，会在接吻的时候咬人，要记得跟他上床的时候别用神速力，他担心会被操死……”

还没等他说完，Barry已经迎面揍了他一拳，吓得一旁的Cisco连退好多步。

揉了揉下巴，嘴角勾起一个弧度，一个怒火攻心的Barry Allen，随即也挥出一拳。一时间，整个地下室只看见金红相见的两道电光不断闪现。

“都够了！”Harrison扯开嗓子吼了一声，“Allen，再不停下我就关闭缺口。”

一瞬间，局面突变，所有人都看见Barry不断地痛揍异世界的自己，另一个人则完全不反抗。没有人说话，直到Harrison大步走了过去，一把抓着施暴者的肩膀强行扭向自己，在所有人都没反应过来之前，咬上了他的双唇。

震惊了一秒，青年立即抛下所有杂念，一手按上男人的后脑，贪婪地攫取着属于对方的气息，用力地探索每一个角落。Harrison的失算在于他本想让失控的Barry冷静下来，结果却引火上身，没法结束这个越发纠缠激烈的湿吻，青年的急切和忘乎所以让气氛变得怪异起来。目光瞥到另一个Allen拍了拍衣角转身要走，Harrison不得不在背后向Jesse打了个手势求救。  
“Barry，我爸要窒息了。”女孩儿从惊讶中回过神，赶紧出声相助。

“噢，噢，喔……我……那个……”Barry猛地后退一步松开手，无措地捏着自己的衣角，舔舔自己还湿着的嘴唇，眼神停在男人有些红肿的双唇上，不自觉的又咽了下口水。

然而Harrison现在没空管他，“你得先找回自己，”喊住了即将离开的Allen，“从一开始你就搞错了因果关系，不是因为你一次次伤害了他才迷失了自己，他没有你想的那么恨你，Allen，仔细想想我说的话，想想你那毫无作用的可笑要挟，他还有什么可失去的呢？除了替你守住那最后一点人性和底线。让他坚持到今天的，是你。”

Barry不由自主拉着Harrison的手，这和他得出的结论一致。

Allen没有回头，他的肩膀颤动了一下，他很羡慕这个世界的自己，但这一切不过是倒影，告诉他是他自己错过了这一切，家人朋友和爱。“和你聊天很愉快，Harry。”  
伴随着扬起的风和缺口的关闭，一切归于原位。

 

“嗯，”Cisco拍了拍手，“为了庆祝Barry回来，我们要不要出去吃饭？”

“噢，我和Iris答应了Wally带他去新开的烤肉店，”Joe摸了摸鼻子，傻子都看出来他的养子要和那个混蛋Harrison独处，“你要一起吗？”

“算上我和Jesse，”Caitlin开始收拾包，“Harry不能去，三天内只睡了不到两小时，需要早点休息。”意有所指地瞟了眼Barry。

“我留下来看着他。”青年有些不太好意思的挠头。

Iris翻了个白眼，简直越描越黑，“别浪费了另一个世界的汉堡，你们两个慢慢吃。”随即一行人迅速撤离，只留下空旷的地下室给这对刚捅破窗户纸的情侣。

“Harry，”Barry突然间有些忐忑起来，“我能吻你吗？”

“刚不是亲过了吗？”抓过外卖袋子，啃起了汉堡，“还是这里的比较好吃。”青年也不接着说话，就静静看着他吃。咬了几口填肚子，Harrison有点受不了Barry的眼神了，“还有什么要问的？”

“他……我是说那个家伙说他……说他亲了你，还说你害怕会被神速力……”

“那个混蛋！”亏他还心软了推了他一把，愤怒地把半个汉堡往地上一扔。

Barry握紧了拳头，“我刚才不该这么轻易放过他。”

Harrison用力戳了下Barry额头已经愈合的擦伤，“你也不见得比他厉害多少。”

“但他！”

好笑地看着Barry的眼里喷出怒火，Harrison扯过他的领口，用低沉的气声耳语，“他把我压在地上强吻，他坐在我的床上，用手插进我的大腿之间抚摸，Barry，但他不是你，不是你的嘴不是你的手，我硬不起来。”满意青年红透了的耳根，以及满眼全是饥渴的欲火，他可不是白白比这小家伙年长了十几岁，要论……

得意还没能维持一秒，电光火石之间已经被压倒进自己床上的Harrison骂了一句脏话，尾音还没散去嘴巴就已经被夺去了发言权……任由对方有些粗暴的掌控主导权，荷尔蒙旺盛的小家伙，Harrison想着，如果不走正道，说不定也是个小暴君。

 

【回到熟悉的世界，Allen第一眼看见的就是消瘦的男人站在门口看着他，身后的缺口渐渐消失，走到操作台前关掉S.T.A.R. Labs的所有监控画面后，他来到Wells的身前，伸手从男人的后腰处掏出一把脉冲手枪，帮助手腕上还绑着绷带的手握紧抢，打开保险装置后抵在自己的心口。

“你有无数次杀我的机会Harrison，每一次你见我的时候都会把这个藏在这里对吗？明知道会被我发现，为什么不换个地方呢？”

Wells的手指被Allen放在了扳机上。

“我会吻你，脱光你的衣服，把你压在床上不断侵犯你，这样也不开枪吗？”一只手磨搓着男人的脸颊，另一手依然替Wells牢牢托住贴着自己胸口的枪口。

“我说过，无论发生什么，都不要去扰乱时间线。”

Allen怔了下，那个该死的多管闲事的臭小子，他对Harrison露出一个苦笑，“如果你是在同情我，我只会得寸进尺。”

“会变成今天这样是你咎由自取，”松开手，后退一步，他不会杀他，恨他的时候都没有真正的下手，更何况现在，“世界不会突然就变得美好，但我会留在这里陪你，至少别让它变得更糟了，Barry。”  
Wells想起另一个Barry在离开前对他说的话。他说，‘如果Harry在这儿，一定又要说我多管闲事了，但我能看出来，你还没有放弃这个世界的我，相信你自己，别放弃他。’他不知道这场赌博的结局会是什么，但真的已经把剩下的一切都压上了赌桌。

“Harrison，”Allen扔开枪，抱住了男人，“我不会做更多，就只是让我抱一会儿，好吗？”

僵硬地伫立在原地，他知道对方一向说到做到，只是拥抱而已，只是拥抱，在内心长叹了一声，“我们得约法三章Barry，我会做出让步，你也必须适当地听取我的意见。”

“就像以前一样吗？”把头搁在男人的肩膀上，“我们还能回到以前吗？”

“我不会要求你放弃对自己理想世界的追求，也会乖乖呆在你的保护伞下，所以，别把你的害怕和恐惧堆叠在这个城市身上好吗？和Ramon、Snow他们坐下来好好谈一谈，即便只是听听他们所代表的声音，Barry，我只要求这些。作为交换，只要你感到不安，可以随时像现在这样抱着我。”

“即便我知道你不是真心的Harrison，”Allen收紧怀抱，“但我还是答应你。”

“我不曾对你产生过爱情，Barry，有过喜爱欣赏和期待，我一直都把你当成亲人。虽然这不是爱情，但我说留在这儿陪你，是出于真心。我不会骗你，也不会说永远不会爱上你，可至少现在没有。”  
感觉到肩膀上的微湿，Harrison伸出手回抱了青年，轻拍着他的后背，“别被恐惧撕裂，你是中城的统治者，你该无所畏惧的守护这一切，烧掉那张照片，Barry，我还好好地站在这里，我还在这里陪着你，我不会丢下你。”

空旷的地下室里回荡着青年的痛哭声……】

 

完


End file.
